


fill the void

by dontdwell



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Kissing, Love Confessions, Pining, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontdwell/pseuds/dontdwell
Summary: "Remember when we kissed when we were kids?"Barry lets out a nervous laugh, jolting Iris on his lap. She was his first kiss when they were 12, effectively ruining every other girl for him."Yeah, of course I do.”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m practicing writing smut so I thought why not post this. Ch 1 has no smut just kissing. Title is from one of the greatest songs ever, Void by The Neighborhood

Iris barges into Barry's room in a whirl of dramatic sighs, and flops herself down in Barry's lap where he’s been sitting at his desk working on his newest lab report.

"Hi," he says cautiously, as Iris drapes herself over him in a huff. He resists the urge to grip her smooth bare thighs as they rest over his, her feet swinging off the side of the chair.

"Ugh," she groans. "I hate men."

"You don't hate me," Barry jokes, pushing the chair back a few inches and letting himself link his arms around her tiny waist.

"You don't count," she says fondly, rolling her eyes.

"Hey," Barry protests, but Iris ignores him, pulling out her phone.

"Look at this," she says, waving it around. "Eddie texted me."

Barry forces down the jealousy that immediately flares in his chest. Eddie is Iris’ ex who recently broke up with her for reasons she refuses to tell him about. 

“Are you gonna text him back?” He asks carefully. 

She sighs and shifts a little closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder so he can smell her shampoo. "No. But it’s been like five months since I’ve kissed someone. I’m feeling deprived."

"Mmm," Barry hums. "I think it's probably been about that long for me, too." Iris raises her head and giggles. They both knew Barry had been woefully single for years, ever since the Patty disaster who had quickly realized Barry was unavailable in every sense of the word. 

Iris continues to gaze up at him, dark eyes sparkling and curious. Barry feels something twist in the pit of the stomach. She’s so fucking beautiful. "Remember when we kissed when we were kids?"

Barry lets out a nervous laugh, jolting Iris on his lap. She was his first kiss when they were 12, effectively ruining every other girl for him. "Yeah, of course I do.” He holds her a little tighter, long fingers sliding in the gap between her skirt and sweater. 

Iris smirks at him, clearly thinking back to that time, and Barry lets himself look at her mouth, her plump lips, with a wary smile of his own.

She then leans forward, pressing a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth, then pulls back and looks at him.

Barry is speechless. He licks his lips without thinking about it, chasing the echo of the softness of her mouth by his.

Iris’ eyes track the movement then flick back to his. She doesn't move off his lap and she doesn’t look away from his eyes and Barry feels like lightning is sparking in his veins. 

"Barry," Iris whispers, framing his face with her hands, and then leans in again, slowly this time so Barry knows he could move, even just an inch, to stop it. He doesn’t. Of course he doesn’t. 

"Okay?" she says softly, when her mouth is hovering in front of his, so close her face is blurry. Barry can feel the warmth of her breath on his lips.

"Not the same as playing spin the bottle in a basement," he whispers, nervous energy coursing through him. 

"But probably much more fun," she replies, and then kisses him firmly. 

Quickly at first, just the immediate soft heat of her mouth on his, before he parts his lips, tilts his head opposite hers, and turns it into a real kiss. Iris licks at his lips, and he easily opens his mouth against hers. 

She’s so warm cradled against him, and he can taste mint and something sweet on her tongue. This is everything Barry has ever wanted, and his head is spinning because _Iris _is the one who initiated it.__

____

____

Barry's breathing is getting heavy and he’s gasping into her mouth and running his hands up and down her back, her reciprocating with just as much fervor. He can feel the urge to roll his hips up into her in the same slow rhythm they’re kissing in, but he isn’t sure if that’s what she wants, and he would rather die than make her uncomfortable. 

Maybe she just wants to make-out for a while. Barry would be absolutely fine with that. 

Iris eventually breaks the kiss with a small moan that makes him feel like he’s underwater. "Um," she says, resting her forehead against Barry's. “That was-”

"Wow," Barry cuts her off, a bit more amazed and breathless than he’d meant it to come out, but it's not like he needs to hide anything from Iris. Well, except for the fact that he’s loved her for over half his life now.

She laughs, relaxing into him. "Ok then," she says, lifting her head up, far enough away so she can look at Barry but not moving away otherwise. 

Barry panics a little, heartbeat speeding up at the thought of her leaving now. He can’t go back to just being her best friend, not when he knows how the weight of her feels on his lap, how she tastes, how her lips slot perfectly against his.

"Wanna do it again?" He blurts out before he can stop himself, cheeks burning red as he blushes fiercely. 

Iris's gaze drops to his mouth and she moves her head around like she’s thinking about it, such a typical Iris move that it makes Barry suddenly ache with all the knowledge he has of her, how they know each other so deeply that it overwhelms him sometimes. 

“I don’t want to mess up our friendship,” she says, leaning into him like they’re magnets, gripping his shoulders. He just blinks at her for a couple seconds with a small smile, warmth spreading through him. She _wants _him.__

_Tell her _, his brain screams at him. “Well what if I want to?” he says hesitantly, brushing his nose against hers. The intimacy between them is so intense he can barely breathe.__

__

__Iris looks confused for a second before her features settle and she grins at him._ _

__

__"Ok," she whispers. “Let’s do it.”_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2! I decided to actually split this story into 3 chapters total :) hope you guys enjoy!

This time when they kiss, there’s no more uncertainty. Barry winds his lips around Iris' tongue and sucks slowly, and a whimper gets caught in her throat.

One of her hands slides into Barry's hair and pulls softly, sending tingles across his scalp and making his dick throb. He’s already so hard it hurts.

He wonders if Iris is getting wet, and flushes hot all over at the thought. One hand is on her waist already, and he wraps his other around her thigh, encouraging her to straddle him instead of sitting sideways.

She bites at his lip and shifts on his lap, bringing one leg up and over Barry's until she puts it down the other side, snuggly bracketing his waist. She wraps her arms around his neck and threads both hands into his hair now, shooting pure desire down his spine.

Iris is wearing a loose black skirt, and it hangs between her spread thighs, outlining the shape of them. It makes Barry feel dizzy looking down at her, feeling something inevitable coming and having absolutely no desire to stop it.

Barry presses sucking kisses along her neck and collarbone, then raises his head to moan " _god, Iris _" into her mouth. He can hear how shaky his voice is. He breaks the kiss and puts his hands on the tops of her thighs, smoothing down the cotton. He just wants to feel her bare skin under his.__

__"We could still stop," she offers hesitantly, like she isn't sure Barry wants this. As long as Iris doesn’t want to stop, he _definitely _doesn’t want to. "No," he says a little desperately, curling his hands around the backs of her knees and pulling her slightly more forward.___ _

____She slides forward easily, steadying herself with a hand on his shoulder, and he tugs her until she’s sitting right over his dick. They both groan, and there’s a breathless moment of grinding, Barry pushing his hips up helplessly into the intense warm weight of her and Iris rocking down into him, before they settle into a slower rhythm, Iris letting out a harsh breath._ _ _ _

____Barry can feel the slick heat of her, through his jeans and her underwear and her skirt that's all folded between them._ _ _ _

____She’s wearing a soft sweater, and even through her bra Barry can see the peak of her nipples, can feel them against his palms when he slides his fingers up her sides and cups them._ _ _ _

____Barry can’t stop grinning into the kiss. This is really happening. He bites gently at her plush bottom lip and squeezes, rubs a thumb over her nipples, revelling in her soft moans._ _ _ _

____“Touch me Bear,” she says breathlessly, right into the shell of his ear. Goosebumps instantly spread across his entire body. He could cry of happiness right now, desperately wishes he could take a moment to pause time and soak it all in._ _ _ _

____The smell of her skin, the way her fingernails are lightly scratching the back of his neck, her lips meeting his over and over again. He wants to remember every single second of this._ _ _ _

____Barry grabs her bare thigh just above the knee, where her skirt is pushed up. Her skin is so soft against his palm, he can’t help but smooth his hand over her legs._ _ _ _

____He drags his hand up slowly, rubbing little circles on the inside of her thigh. His breath leaves him like he's been punched when he reaches between her legs, his thumb against the edge of her underwear, feeling the heat of her._ _ _ _

____"God," she says on a breath, and lifts her hips up the tiniest bit, so Barry can slide the pad of his thumb over her. He has to take deep breaths through his nose so he doesn’t come right there and then, just at the wet hot feel of her underwear. All from _him _. Barry wiggles his fingers clumsily, desperate to be inside.___ _ _ _

______He twists his hand a little and shoves his fingers gracelessly under the edge of elastic and into the hot velvety slick of her. Iris whimpers a little and pulls away from the kiss to drop her head to his shoulder, mouthing at his neck as he rubs his fingertips over the swollen nub of her clit._ _ _ _ _ _

______"This is gonna happen," she says, and she sounds more breathless and amused than anything else, but Barry still panics a bit, even as he keeps sliding his fingers as best he can up and down her folds. The angle is wrong, his wrist is starting to hurt, but there’s no way in hell he’s moving unless she wants him to._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Um, it doesn't-it doesn't have to," he says as quickly as he can, heaving in a breath when Iris hitches her hips down and the back of his fingers press against his dick, which twitches at the contact._ _ _ _ _ _

______It’s true. Having sex with Iris is all he’s ever wanted since he hit puberty- having her love him back being the only thing topping it. But none of that will matter if she doesn’t want to. Barry will understand, will never push her, ever._ _ _ _ _ _

______He mainly just wants to make her feel good, with a fervent need for her pleasure and approval that he's always felt, obvious in the way he had wanted her to come to all his science fairs in high school, be there front and center when he graduated college, and how he couldn’t bear to be without her close by for any longer so he got a job in Central City and moved back in with her and Joe._ _ _ _ _ _

______She laughs and rubs her hips down again, causing the laugh to trail into a groan as the tip of his middle finger edges into her center. "Fuck," she moans, as he twists his hand more, slips his finger inside her to the first knuckle. Barry bites his lip harshly as he feels her slick walls tighten around him._ _ _ _ _ _

______She raises her head briefly, looking deep into his eyes. “I want this, Barry,” she says, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and then over his lips. He nods furiously, pressing in another finger alongside the other one._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you have a condom?” she stutters out, and he can barely focus enough to remember if he has a spare in his wallet. “Mmm. Yes,” he says, crooking his fingers up and pressing his thumb against her clit. She’s basically riding his hand now, arms over his shoulders and gripping the back of his chair._ _ _ _ _ _

______Before he can do anything else, she’s clenching tightly around him, pressing her forehead into where his neck meets his shoulder and gasping. He holds her as she rides out her orgasm, so overwhelmingly happy that he made her come that he could come himself just from watching her. God he loves her so much, it’s all he can think about._ _ _ _ _ _

______Barry doesn’t pull his hand away, just keeps curling his fingers and rubbing softly until she physically pushes him away. He has to resist sucking on his fingers and tasting her, just wipes them on his jeans instead and kisses her deeply._ _ _ _ _ _

______One hand is gripping her hip under her sweater, thumb pressed into the curve of her waist, the other against her neck where he can feel her rapid pulse under his palm. He breaks away for a second, pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I love you Iris,” he says, voice trembling. “I’m pretty sure I’ve loved you since the day that I met you. And you’re it for me. There will never be anyone else, even if you don’t feel the same. I just had to tell you that before we do anything else.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Iris giggles and pulls away, cradling his face between her hands. “I love you too, Barry,” she says before slotting their lips together. “Now get me a condom.”_ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

Barry yanks his wallet out in between her kissing his mouth, cheeks, forehead, neck. He feels burning hot all over, and hopes she can’t tell how flushed his skin is. He finally finds a condom just as she’s pulling her wet underwear off, throwing them across his room, and unzipping his jeans. 

He moans into the kiss helplessly when her fingers brush the swollen tip of his cock, and the relief he feels when she finally pulls his jeans down makes his head swim.

Iris strokes him a few times, and he has to dig his nails into his palms to stop himself from jerking erratically into her hand. 

"You ready?" she asks him, smirking at him with those red-bitten lips, and Barry thinks shakily that maybe he should be asking her that, but it’s Iris, she always knows what to do, what she wants. It’s always Barry a step behind her, just the way he likes it.

"Yeah," he breathes out, and he grabs her hips as she slides the condom on with ease and rises up, one hand under her skirt to grab his dick and position it.

"Oh god," Barry can’t help but mutter when the head of his dick presses into her. She’s so wet and so tight, he feels like he might explode. She pulls it out and rubs it over her clit a couple of times, and the hitch in her breath at the sensation makes precome bead at his tip. 

He pushes her hips down gently, enough to where she slides slowly over him, enveloping him in her scorching heat. Barry is decently big, but she’s dripping down her thighs, allowing him to press all the way to the hilt. 

She falls forward into him, and he can feel her tense thighs trembling where they’re spread over his, and he wraps his arms around her shoulders, pulling her in close to him.

She lets out a mix between a moan and a gasp, then takes in a deep breath and relaxes, looking right into his eyes. Barry has never cried from overwhelming pleasure, but he thinks he could right now. 

He blinks away the tears, and strokes her face gently instead, hoping to convey the depths of what he feels for her without words. He doesn’t think he can broach that topic without his emotions spilling over.

"Good?" Barry asks, voice strained. It’s beautiful torture, Iris clenched around him but not moving. His dick twitches inside her, aching and throbbing.

She kisses him languidly, one hand wrapped around his neck the other on his shoulder for balance. "Barry I almost came just from you putting it in," she says against his mouth when she pulls away. 

Warmth bursts through him at the praise, and he laughs happily, rubbing small circles into her hips. "Um-can I move?" he says, because he feels like a wire pulled taught, about to snap in half.

"Wait," she says, and shifts around, sending another pulse of precome to the head of his dick. He whimpers. "Let me-"

She rises up slowly, holding both shoulders now for support, and Barry drops his head against his chair helplessly when she sinks back down, sucking him in again.

"Oh my fucking god, Iris," he groans, and she pants into his neck where she’s buried her face. "Do that again."

"Mhmm," she murmurs, and does, pulling up farther and dropping herself back down on his cock, gasping. "Holy shit."

Words escape him, dizzy at how good it is, the heat of her pulling at his dick. He puts his hands back on her waist, helping her lift up and sit down again and again, giving in to his body's urge to push his hips up into her when she buries him into her, both moaning at the same time. 

Barry hasn’t had good sex in years. This is so intense, she’s so hot, tight velvet wrapped around him, and he’s inside Iris, the only girl he’s ever truly wanted.

He isn’t gonna last very long.

There’s an urgency in the sounds Iris is making, though, the way she pushes herself frantically down into Barry's thrusts, that makes him think, _hope _, that he isn’t the only one on the brink of an explosion.__

__"You, um, _fuck _, are you- close?" he asks a little helplessly, gripping at her tiny waist, fingers slipping under her sweater to press against her bare skin, tugging her in closer.___ _

____"Yeah," she says. "Barry don't you dare come-"_ _ _ _

____"I won't!" he gasps, but as he says it, his balls surge and tighten, not helped by the way she’s rolling her hips into him, unconsciously searching for her own pleasure that he desperately wants to give her. He bites down hard on the inside of his cheek, trying to use the flash of pain to come down from the edge. "I won't, yet, promise-"_ _ _ _

____He can hear them in the otherwise quiet room. Them fucking. Iris' thighs are working against his lap, and Barry’s helping lift her, letting her bounce on his dick, the wet obscene noise of him dragging out of her and plunging back in echoing in his brain._ _ _ _

____Their lips are pressed together lightly, not really kissing, but neither move to break apart. He’s so lightheaded just from the scent of her, everything about her. He loves her so much._ _ _ _

____"God you're amazing," he utters, not caring if he sounds pathetic, not really caring about anything apart from how Iris feels and how much he wants to make her feel as good as he does._ _ _ _

____He slides one hand around, works it under her skirt to where they’re joined. "Fuck," she moans out when Barry ghosts over her clit with his thumb, then shivers when he steadies his hand on her stomach and rubs his thumb over her firmly._ _ _ _

____He can feel her spasming around him, the start of her orgasm building before her body goes tight against him, hips stuttering down and breaking the rhythm as she comes, making beautiful little gasping noises into his mouth._ _ _ _

____"So good, Barry" she cries softly, still tightening around him, but slower, as she rides it out. "That-fuck, Barry, that was so good," she says again, and maybe she just meant the orgasm, but it sounds like praise, and that’s enough to trigger his climax too._ _ _ _

____"Iris, Iris I'm gonna-" he gasps out, skin burning red hot under her. He has a whole load ready to burst into her, his best friend, the love of his life, Iris, his beautiful, perfect Iris._ _ _ _

____"Do it, Bear, come on, baby," she whispers, running a fingernail along the sensitive shell of his ear and down the side of his neck, and he does, thick pulses inside her, coming so hard he can’t feel the tips of his fingers._ _ _ _

____When Barry's vision and general sense of awareness comes back, they’re slumped together on the chair, Iris' legs hanging on either side of his, his dick sensitive and softening inside her, both of them breathing hard and loud._ _ _ _

____"Barry," she says, then stops and swallows. "I need-I really need to sit down before my legs stop working and I fall right off you. Which wouldn't be fun."_ _ _ _

____He nods, then realizes that means he'll have to pull out of her, and even though it isn't really all that comfortable anymore, he whimpers a little at the thought._ _ _ _

____Iris smiles softly and gives him a kiss on the cheek, then pushes a hand slowly under her skirt, carefully pulling his dick out of her, both of them groaning a bit at the feel of it._ _ _ _

____Iris sighs and essentially collapses onto the floor, sitting at Barry’s feet with her legs splayed out, head resting on his knees, catching her breath._ _ _ _

____"Wow," he says after a while, scratching lightly at her scalp, running his fingers through her silky hair. Iris looks up at him, her mouth still red, eyes bright and shining. She grins, easy and slow._ _ _ _

____“I love you,” she says, still gazing up at him, and his heart skips a beat because she said it first this time, unprompted. He leans down, hands shaking a little, and runs the back of his knuckles softly, reverently, over her cheek._ _ _ _

___“I love you too.”_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end <3 Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
